Royally Flushed
by NotCinderellaMaybeRobinHood
Summary: Zeus decides that the fighting between Poseidon,and Athena has gone on long enough. So he decides, with the encouragement of Aphrodite, to make a union between them. What easier way is there then an arranged marriage between Percy and Annabeth? REWRITE!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, if you haven't noticed this is fanfiction.**

**Beta: Disneysara7771**

* * *

><p>I've never been the type of person that believes that one defining moment could change your entire life. I believed in the Fates and I believed in the gods' divine intervention. All you had to do was look at people like Helena and Troy to know the gods would mingle with mortals for what they want when they wanted it. But this...this was too far.<p>

I was dressed in a Grecian style dress, white and flowing, as Aphrodite's immortal children fussed over my hair and make-up more than I ever have. They placed a headband made of seashells on my head with smiles on their faces, declaring that I looked beautiful.

I could not focus, still thinking of the three words Percy had told me the night before.

Did he mean it?

Did he just say it so that I would feel better about the wedding?

Did it even matter? We would be wed either way.

My father walked into the cabin, with a forced smile on his lips. "It's time, Annabeth dear."

I gulped as I stood and the children of Aphrodite squealed in excitement. I took his hand automatically; he hooked his arm in mine and lead me down the improvised trail. The trail had rose buds on both sides, courtesy of the children of Demeter, the colors were a mixture of red, orange, and pink.

As soon as we started down the walk the audience, every camper that had been there on that August day, stood and folded their hands. The men wore a simple and quickly thrown together outfit of white dress shirts and black pants. The girls had been given an assortment of different color dresses, thanks to Aphrodite. Some looked sympathetic, others concerned, but all of them were looking at me. I could feel my nerves getting to me at the attention. I tried not to shift uncomfortably.

Percy stood in front of Zeus, who was acting as the priest, seeing as he ordered the marriage. Percy sent me a weak smile and a meaningful look.

I looked to the left of him to see his best men, Grover and Nico, sending me reassuring smiles.

Thalia, who had her electric blue highlights tied back into a curly ponytail along with the rest of her hair, held the white roses in her hand and sent me a kind smile.

I stepped up to the altar as my father gave me away and looked at Percy.

The man, who had been my best friend for four years, was now my arranged groom.

I was wrong; life could change in a matter of seconds. We didn't get a warning, we didn't get a heads up, but most importantly; we didn't get a chance.

The gods would mingle with mortals to get what they wanted, and being a demi-god didn't mean you were an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? It's a rewrite of my old story, which I thought was all over the place after re-reading it...<strong>

**Leave a review :)**

**-World's Worst Juliet**


	2. Their Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Uncle Rick does...or is he Troll Rick right now? Gah! Whatever, the point is Riordan owns this and I just twist it for amusement.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was in her cabin when it happened. All the Athena kids were doing the house cleaning so they could pass inspection with a high mark.<p>

Annabeth straightened the sheets on her bed for the second time while one of her brothers swept the floor. "Whose turn is it to do the windows?"

A groan was heard and one of her siblings dropped her book and headed outside to do her chore. Her siblings knew how much of a perfectionist Annabeth was, not only is fighting but in everything.

Annabeth started alphabetizing the books that were lying on the floor on the shelves and putting the papers of diagrams in drawers. "Did everyone make their beds?" she questioned without looking up from her task.

When she got no reply she looked up to see her brothers and sisters staring at their mother, some bowing.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Lady Athena," she tilted slightly while lowering her head in respect.

Athena looked torn. Her gray eyes looked like storm clouds over the ocean as she raised her hand to cup her chin. "Sit down, children," she said in an attempt to be motherly, though her tone matched one a parent would use when their pet had died.

Quickly, the demi-gods sat on the edge of the beds. Some were still in shock because it was their first time seeing their mom.

Athena cleared her throat. "Now you all know that Lord Poseidon and I have never gotten along." She said slowly. "However, it seems Lord Zeus has some idea that will keep us from fighting. Sadly it involves your oldest sister, Annabeth," she gestured to her distressed daughter. "Being united with the son of Poseidon."

One of the new campers raised an eyebrow. "United in what, mom?" he questioned.

Athena smiled ruefully at him. "In matrimony, my dear,"

Annabeth stood quickly. "I have to marry Percy," she stated in disbelief. "That's not fair. I'm not even out of school yet," she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as some of her siblings tried to comfort her.

Athena walked to Annabeth. "I'll make sure you have everything you need, dear. A high school degree, an architect major in colleague," she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I'm going to train." She said robotically. She shrugged off her sibling helping hands and brushed past her mother.

"You can't run from this, Annabeth." Malcolm stated.

"I can ignore it," she argued as she slammed the door before heading to the arena.

* * *

><p>Percy was in the arena when it happened; in fact he was sparring with Clarisse.<p>

"Come on, Prissy!" she taunted. "You fight like a-!" but that's when the daughter of war stopped. She didn't just stop fighting, she stopped everything. "L-Lord Poseidon!" She rushed out while backing away from Percy and bowing.

Percy turned to come face to face with someone he almost didn't recognize. His father wasn't looking as laid back as before when he had seen him. The Olympian wore a suit similar to the one Zeus wore, only with a green tie.

"Dad?" he questioned, confused. "Why are you here?"

He gave a sigh. "Son, what I am about to say has nothing to do with something you have done. It is my fault." He struggled for the right words. "You are betrothed by Zeus will."

At first, Percy grinned. "Let me guess, Hermes put you up to this?"

"Son, I am not-"

Percy looked around expectantly. "Come on out, Hermes! I caught you two, nice try though!"

"Son!" Poseidon said firmly before clamping his hands onto his son's shoulders. "This is not a prank, it is true. That is what I came here to talk to you about."

Percy's face turned from beaming to infuriated. "To who?" he questioned. "Who could Zeus possibly want me to marry that's your fault?"

Poseidon opened his mouth but Percy spoke before his dad could give him an explanation.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not getting married to anyone for a long time." He said firmly.

Thunder rumbled as storm clouds rolled in over the lake. Campers stopped what they were doing and eyed the clouds in shock and fear.

Percy glared at the clouds, stubbornly crossing his arms and planting his feet on the ground.

"Annabeth, dear, just listen!" the goddess' voice carried as she followed her daughter, who was running from her.

"No, mother!" she abruptly stopped running. "Being a demi-god has already screwed up so much, why do you want to make it even worse?" she asked coldly. "I am not getting married!" Thunder boomed loudly again before lightning flashed.

Percy put two and two together. He wasn't just being forced to get married to someone; he was getting forced to marry _Annabeth Chase_.

"No," Percy stated. "It's not happening."

Annabeth saw Percy was on her side, but couldn't bring herself to do anymore then glare at her mother. "See? Neither one of us want to get married so why don't you just swear not to fight again."

"Oaths have been broken before," Poseidon answered. "We are sorry, but it is not like we have been given another choice. We just came to warn you, it has already been ordered."

Percy's hand automatically went for Riptide but what could he do? Fight Zeus?

Athena looked at her daughter. "We have been told to take you two to Olympus so you sign the agreement."

"And if we don't?" Percy challenged.

Lightning shot to the ground nearly missing the Poseidon cabin before a loud boom, much louder than thunder should be, sounded. It felt like a sonic boom.

Annabeth looked down. "Fine,"

Percy looked at her shocked, but nodded in assent.

"Let's go before he destroys the camp." Poseidon advised. "It wouldn't be the first time."


	3. Happy to be Stuck with You

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in… forever. I know there isn't really an excuse so have a thousand apologies. If any of you have tumblrs or and you have a request you can message me there or here. (URL on my profile).**_

_**-NotCinderellaMaybeRobinHood**_

_**PS: There is a reference in here to one of the PJO books, can you find it?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Happy to be Stuck with You<strong>

The way to Olympus was not some flash of light that teleported them to the throne room as one would think from television. It was a ferry trip that turned into a long walk to the Empire State building. Annabeth felt her feet starting to hurt and almost said something but remembered her main concern wasn't her feet.

"Why are we walking?" Percy finally broke the silence between the group of four. Athena and Poseidon had been in front, the two demi-gods giving them both the silent treatment.

"Something about giving the other gods more time to work out the terms of the agreement," Poseidon stated simply, sounding a little hopeful because of his son's break in the quite.

Percy looked around them. For some reasons the sounds of New York didn't give him the calming or excited effect it normally did when he was there. Normally he would enjoy the feel of the sidewalk and the smell of a hotdog vendor. He would smile at familiar places, and under different circumstances he might have even pointed out the old candy shop his mom used to work at.

But now wasn't the time. How could he enjoy blue candy when he would have to tell his mom he would be married before he even hit 18?

"We're here," Athena stated, pulling both teens from their self-pity. Poseidon held open the door, which the teens would have said was strange if not for the fact that this was about them. "You know where to go."

With that the two Olympians closed the door after their children entered, both taking off in different directions, unable to bare the sight of what they thought their children would face.

"600th floor," the man at the counter held out the way to Olympus. "Zeus is expecting you.

Percy took it as Annabeth opened the elevator. He ran in right before the doors closed.

The elevator rise was the worst part for Annabeth.

The speakers played _I Wanna Know What Love Is _while the two best friends tried their hardest not to look at each other, for fear of humiliation and the awkwardness.

"If I have to marry anyone, at least it's someone I trust." Percy assured. Annabeth moved her head around to see him and found he was blushing. "Don't get me wrong, they shouldn't try to force anyone do get married against their will. But I'm glad it wasn't someone I didn't know at all." He smiled. "Besides, you're Wise Girl. If anyone can think of a way out of this, it's you."

Annabeth smiled at him. "I guess that makes some sense, " she admitted.

The both heard the elevator ding and the doors opened before them.

"It's been an honor to be your friend, Seaweed Brain."

"Ditto."


	4. Forced Agreement

**Chapter 4: The Forced Agreement**

The door opened for the elevator, revealing beauty that was Olympus. Percy fought the urge to congratulate Annabeth on the buildings she had designed and how the turned out, thinking that now was not the best time to talk about how proud he was of how she turned a past battlefield to a paradise.

Annabeth gulped slightly, walking on the path and looking around expectantly. Normally there were other minor gods and goddess around, sometimes even other Greek creatures but it seemed empty.

"Let's just get to the throne room before Zeus zaps the camp." She sighed in annoyance. Without waiting for Percy to catch up, she started a fast not quite running pace.

Percy ran until he caught up with her, before matching the pace and choosing to look at the buildings rather than Annabeth. Though, she didn't mind. She looked over the buildings and going through plans she was supposed to make for the other temples, so far she only had a few done. Considering the situation, if they expected more soon they'd have to wait.

When they came to the throne room, they both got odd emotions.

Percy felt an odd mixture of anger and guilt. Just when he thought he was his own person who wasn't in the hold of the Fates, he was changed to the hold of the gods'. He felt guilt from doing this to Annabeth, leave it to the gods to take matters into their own hands.

_Did they know about what he saw in Styx?_

Percy shook his head. No, no one knew about that but him. He should have told Annabeth but he couldn't bring himself to. He kept making up excuses why he couldn't. She was mourning Luke, she was missing Thalia, she had planning to do for Olympus, and by the time he was finally starting to work up the nerve to tell her this happened.

"Percy," she asked, moving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked a few times. "Oh! Sorry, let's just go in." he suggested, entering the throne room while Annabeth followed him.

Athena and Poseidon weren't there, the others gods all seemed either focused on the two or completely indifferent. Aphrodite and Hera were looking over things for the wedding, what looked like a book of color samples in the love goddess's hands while Hera looked with her. Ares and Hermes were in an area with Hephaestus, seemingly making bets on their children's sparring matches. It almost eased the tension in the two teens.

"Ah, the future couple has arrived," with those words from Zeus the others finally seemed to realize they were in the room. Aphrodite let out a squeal before moving with the other Olympians to their thrones.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "We were told we had to look at some agreement…?" she prompted, seeming unsure if she should bring it up.

Percy questioned for a minute if they could simply have just said. _"Just checking on Olympus! Wondered if you guys had any ideas for your temples." _Let them drone on and then leave and forget this thing ever happened, but he highly doubted that Aphrodite would allow it.

"Sign it, actually," Zeus clarified strictly. "It's already set in stone."

Percy's hands tightened automatically. They would never get a break, would they? Even when the world was safe there had to be some drama influenced by either the gods or another demi-god.

Zeus nodded at Aphrodite, who stood and walked towards them shrink as she did. She held out a single piece of paper that looked like it was typed on a typewriter. It had a line at the bottom where they were supposed to sign. The goddess also held out two pens, expecting them to sign automatically.

Annabeth hesitated. "You don't mind if we..." she gestured back out of the throne room.

Zeus looked slight aggravated but nodded. "You may read it and explain to each other the meaning of the document, but I expect it signed and returned directly afterward. You are not to leave Olympus until those are signed, simply look it over near a temple."

Before Percy could protest, saying they could look it over at home, Annabeth took his hand and pulled him out. "Thank you, my lord." She replied, bowing slightly before she had dragged the confused Percy out behind her.

He eyed her oddly. "What was that about?"

She sighed. "I'd rather we both have some idea about what we need to do before we officially have to do it."

Percy almost pointed out they already had to, but kept quiet. Instead, he sat on some of the grass that was growing back around the temples, patting the place next to him for Annabeth to join him. When she did he started talking. Kay, where to start?"

"_By the order of Zeus, king of the gods," _Annabeth started reading. _"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, are hereby sworn to each other in lawful marriage."_

"Meaning Zeus says we're getting married." Percy translated easily, chuckling at the look Annabeth sent him. "Next part."

"_This marriage is expected to result in children, if it is physically possible and is for the mental and physical welling being of both husband and wife."_

"If it is physically possible? Why wouldn't it be possible?"

"Percy, I'm not a biology teacher and I really don't want to explain it to you. It just means if we can have kids we're going to have kids."

Percy shrugged, reading the next part. "_The marriage, pregnancy, or any other thing that involves this contract will be dealt with by a group of four: Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon."_

Annabeth flinched. "Why do they get to decide?"

Percy took a deep breath. "At least we can convince our parents to side with us. I'm more worried about the 'other things' it says. Like…" his face turned red.

Annabeth's face matched his before she took out her pen and started writing.

"Annabeth, are you signing that?!"

"I have to, Percy. It's easier to just get it over with."

Percy reluctantly held out his hand, taking the pen after Annabeth was done with it. He signed his copy before standing and offering her his hand. "Let's just give it to them."

Annabeth took his hand, squeezing it after he pulled her up in a way she hoped was reassuring. "Okay, let's go."


	5. A Call, Texts, and Percy's Fear

Disclaimer: _Fanfiction_.net, that name should prove that I am not the owner of the characters. Rick Riordan is.

Percy was more worried about telling his mom then facing the god's wrath if they didn't honor the contract. It had to happen after the whole learning to fire a gun thing, didn't it? Sure, his mother liked Annabeth, loved her even. In fact, there had been times where Annabeth called and he picked up only for her to ask if Sally was there. That's a major blow to the gut after the whole Styx thing, not that she knew but still.

Annabeth seemed to not notice Percy's anxious behavior, or maybe she was just ignoring it in front of the Olympians. She seemed to look like a politician with a poker face as she handed the contract to an average sized Zeus, nodding occasionally as he mumbled over the details. Percy found himself thinking back to the memory of Styx. He didn't know why, but he never told her. To her credit she never asked about Styx, in fact she never talked about the war for that matter. Sometimes he had to look at old destroyed clothes and battered shields to remember that it had really happened with Annabeth there.

Zeus put his hand out for Annabeth to shake, which she did somewhat awkwardly before quickly excusing herself and walking towards the exit. She put a hand his shoulder to snap him out of his daydreams before motioning for him to follow her out.

"How come you talked over the details with Zeus?" He sounded playful, though he honestly wanted to know. What, he can save Olympus but he couldn't negotiate about his future marriage-_Gods, future marriage would forever sound insane to him._

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she sent him a look he would expect from a teacher. "Because some people can't say anything to the gods without getting threatened with death or worse. Normally worse."

Seaweed Brain couldn't argue that point, so instead he said a simple "It's a skill. So, what were the details?"

Annabeth shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant about it, make it seem as though it didn't matter. "Just that we have until next week to tell our mortal family and friends."

His eye bulged. "T-Tell them? As in say we're getting married?"

"That's typically how it works."

Percy looked at his feet as he started to walk. "Yeah, that's the hard part."

She bit her lip. "Not exactly. I could call my dad and Sally is right in the-."

"Since when did you call her Sally?" He questioned as she pressed the button to the ground floor on the elevator. His face gave away how shocked he was, though it looked slightly horrified as well.

"She told me too after the... y'know." She shrugged, pulling out her phone and dialing buttons. She seemed to ignore the fact that Percy was there and he couldn't help but feel a little isolated and shoved off. Is this what it was like to marry your best friend, well female best friend?

"You're dad probably won'-." he started; about to advise her that no parent wants to be told over a phone call their kid was engaged. At least he wouldn't want to be.

"Hello, Sally?"

Percy looked annoyed as he reached for the phone. "Annabeth, give me the phone! You can tell her over the-!"

She held the phone against her chest so his voice wouldn't be sent over through the connection. "I'm not," she assured while giving him a once over. 'I'm asking when we can go over to tell her. Gods." She turned back to the phone.

_"Was that Percy?"_

"Yes, he was just trying to say 'hi'. Actually, we were wondering if we could stop by. We're in town and we figured it's been a while since we caught up."

_"Of course!" _Percy could practically hear the smile in his mother's voice, feeling himself smile. _"And Percy?"_

"Yeah, mom?" He called, leaning in closer to his now fiancé. She hadn't put it on speaker, though why he didn't know; instead she tilted it so it faced the ceiling so the sound didn't face away from him. He appreciated it, but he hadn't been this close to her since the kiss at the volcano.

_"Don't try to take thing from people, even if it's to talk to someone."_ The blonde bit back a giggle as Percy's face turned the color of Aphrodite cabin.

"Sure thing, mom."

_"Bye kids and you be careful!"_

When Annabeth snapped her almost prehistoric by modern standards flip phone shut, Percy was close enough to feel the wind from the swift action. He paused for a minute, waiting for her to give him a look that told him he was too close. Instead she opened her phone and started to type a message before clicked through her contacts and sending it.

"Um, Annabeth? What did you just send them?"

Annabeth sighed. "The other cabin leaders now know. By the time we get back camp well know." She guaranteed before putting the phone in her pocket once again.

Percy gave a small smile though it was filled with nerves. "You never waste time, do you?"

"Nope, now let's go tell your mom."

And Percy saw his life flash before his eyes as the elevator opened. This was a real battlefield.


End file.
